finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Oaxaca
Oaxaca ''is the 2nd season of ''Finale. ''It premiered on March 30th, 2014. The season had 13 contestants, Cara DeGrossi being the winner. Production With the first season of ''Finale ''being a moderate success, planning for a second season was immediately begun. The second season featured new challenges, including the Color Timeline and Popping Peppers, a more complex cast, and other new elements to the series. Reception for ''Oaxaca ''was highly positive. Audiences praised the season for its stellar cast, featuring iconic contestants such as London, Captain Magma, and more. With the success, the series continued excitedly into its third season. Twists/Changes ''See all twists at Twists. '' *'Double Elimination''' - Episodes which include two players going home in one elimination ceremony. *'Outcasts Twist '- Previously eliminated contestants return at the halfway point in the game to compete for a chance to get back in the competiton. Season Summary Finale's second season introduces a cast of thirteen new players, who are competeing in the ruins of Oaxaca, Mexico. The season begins on an intense note when Evil Valentine, after being Punished by Buckley, is ejected for not following the guidelines of her Mute. Following Evil Valentine's ejection, Lindsey becomes the first person of the season to be eliminated. In the episodes following, multiple friendships and alliances are formed, most notably Cierra and London, along with the power-alliance International Justice League of Super Aquaintances, led by Captain Magma. Captain Magma along with his loyal allies Will and Illusionio lead the charge on multiple shocking blindsides, including Carmonte. Next, the alliance targets London, who is left alone without Cierra by her side. The game takes a tragic and dramatic turn when one of the season's strongest players, Cara DeGrossi, is brutually injured by a knife, thrown by the previously silent Jason. After being injured, Cara has a change of heart, and dramatically opens up to Rylan. The next challenge is revealed to be a twist called Outcasts, which brings back previously eliminated players, and gives them a chance to win their way back into the game. It is Lindsey who comes out victorious, and rejoins the cast. Meanwhile, seeing Rylan as a weak spot for Cara, Captain Magma and his allies target him, but are not able to save their leader in a surprising double elimination. Strangely, Will votes for Jason, but Captain Magma decides to pass the alliances leadership onto the snarky ally, rather than Illusionio, who had been loyal to Captain Magma up until his elimination. Infuriated at her boyfriend's elimination, Cara seeks revenge on whoever voted him out. Living up to her threats, Cara manages to win the next challenges, and informs the remaining competitors that they may have a chance to stay alive if they give her information on who eliminated Rylan. Lindsey reveals that it was the idea of Captain Magma, and Cara, Lindsey, and Jason decide to vote out Illusionio. Wanting to stay loyal to his fallen leader, Illusionio votes for Cara, but it is not enough to keep him safe.After winning the final challenge, Jason is given the task of eliminating two players. He chooses Lindsey and Will, and takes the threatening Cara DeGrossi to the end with him. Most likely due to his general unpopularity, Jason loses to Cara in front of the jury by a vote of 4-1, Lindsey having voted for him to win. Contestants Trivia *This marks the first season that a contestant has been disqualified. *This marks the first season that a contestant has quit the game.